


【TF】Super Sonny

by TooyamaAkira



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooyamaAkira/pseuds/TooyamaAkira
Summary: 预警：领养父子，年下，两厢情愿的强迫爱。





	【TF】Super Sonny

手冢站在楼梯上，背了只双肩包。五点钟他靠着学生会长的优秀名誉无故请假成功，现在他正在等待五点三十分下班回到家的养父不二周助。  
他听见底楼传来电梯到达的提示音，然后是铁链上升，齿轮运转，接着他听见门开了，养父标志性温文尔雅的声音响起：“是的，国光还在上学。……你过奖啦，国光是个自觉的孩子，所以我基本不怎么操心。……嗯，回见！”  
手冢小心地控制自己的脚步，防止惊动声控灯和他的养父。他走了几步躲到消防通道的门后，那盏灯暗了下来，手冢知道养父今天会需要一点时间在包里摸索钥匙，他早晨出门之前把它放进了暗袋，间隔的时间足够声控灯完全变暗。他在等。不二疑惑地发出鼻音。地面上反光越来越少。灯完全暗了。  
手冢抓住机会猛地冲向不二，从背后借助体格优势把不二压在门上。可怜的养父惊叫一声，他试图扭头，却在听到耳边的上膛声后被冰冷金属抵住太阳穴不敢动弹。不二慌忙举起双手，手冢掏出外套口袋里的眼罩，状似粗暴地替他戴好，然后铐住他的手腕。不二感到对方热烫的体温和手汗，在被铐住以后威胁他的武器也撤离了。他深呼吸几次，连呼出的气都在跟他的身体同频率颤抖。  
上帝啊。  
不二尽量努力稳定了气息，尝试跟绑架者交流：  
“……您想要什么？”  
对方没有出声，只是用胯部顶了顶不二。不二无奈地笑了：可真是骇人的凶器。他哀求，声音发着颤：“请您进去做，好吗？”  
手冢沉默地移开身体，捡起被撞飞的包。不二的两腿已经抖得脱力，尽管他并没有特别害怕即将发生的事情。手冢翻找出几把钥匙，有模有样地挨个尝试，直到某一把打开了门。不二松了口气，调侃道：“感谢您帮我开门，不然我就要打电话麻烦我的儿子回来了。何况你也不想被邻居看见吧。”  
说者无意听者有心，儿子这个称呼让折磨了手冢许久的罪恶感浮出水面。虽然他们没有血缘关系，但是，毕竟，不二是他的养父，而不是情人。何况在不二眼里，无疑他对他那种令人绝望的欲求只能算是一种巨大的冒犯：乱伦。

手冢发现自己对这个善良的收养者存在异样感情，最早可以追溯到他们初见。十二岁的手冢国光，其短暂人生里碰到过的人没有一个善待过他。记忆伊始是孤儿院灰色的阴霾天空，粉刷过的白墙壁，黄土掩盖了火灾中死亡的伙伴。吝啬的嬷嬷打骂他，禁止他多吃一口饭，在中年富商到访的那天涎皮赖脸地哄他穿上粉红色纱裙。  
手冢模糊地记得那条纱裙的质感，隔着三四层薄纱，裙子上的花纹变得暧昧不清，正如他听到的他们的对话，令他迷惑——“是的，先生，这孩子没病，您肯定喜欢。”  
“长得确实很不错，只是有点男相。”  
手冢拽着裙边，希望早点脱掉这条娘兮兮的裙子，已经有好几个小朋友拿布偶砸过他了。他强迫自己保持静默，遵守孤儿院的规则，以免惹是生非再次挨骂。  
富商带走了他，那个男人戴一副眼镜，跟拿来垫餐桌的报纸扉页的男人长得差不多。手冢期望以后成为那样的男人，戴眼镜，穿着黑西装，喝茶的时候衬衫往下滑露出腕表。所以他总是喜欢偷偷把报纸抽走，跑到厕所的隔间里阅读，以此了解那种男人都干什么。  
现在出现了活体标本，手冢其实非常开心。他好奇地坐在男人的车里，观察男人，观察街道，观察橱窗里的人体模特。那富商从前座递给他一支冰淇淋：“你为什么不笑呢，我的孩子？你不开心吗？”  
手冢摇摇头：“恰恰相反，我发自内心地感谢您。”  
“真是个小大人。”  
手冢看到，那个男人的脸上出现跟孤儿院院长一模一样的神情。他曾经听说人类由猿猴进化而来，他认为此番类似于看到食物以后流涎水的形象就是证明。手冢本能地感到厌恶。在他有所反应之前，男人把手伸到了他的裙子底下。手冢忽然把冰淇淋按到男人眼镜后面。他着急地打开车门，不管不顾地甩掉挤脚的皮鞋奔跑起来。  
他知道那是什么意思。他已经十二岁了。孤儿院里熄灯后偷偷做爱的两个男孩也才十一岁和十四岁。他听着床铺的吱呀声入眠，还有糟糕的腥臭味，他用被单蒙住鼻子才能忽略。稍大一点的男孩用小刀威胁孩子们保密，作为乖巧的合作者手冢从他那里分得几本色情杂志，懵懂地练习直到能熟练包着袜子手冲，防止遗精弄脏内裤被阿姨们辱骂。  
他慌不择路，人行道上盲道的纹路很硌脚，然而他享受紧张奔跑的感觉。比刚才见到眼镜男人还要快乐，他第一次知道路可以那么宽敞，行人可以那么多，氢气球可以一直往上飞，以前他总是把它拴在高低床的铁床柱上防止它碰到天花板，就像防止自己触摸某个界限，那个反而是忽视更让人宽慰的界限。而此刻他突破了它——没有什么会比这更快乐。  
他跑着跑着，回头发现男人那辆锃亮的黑色轿车开得很快，他正打算往小巷子里跑，猛地撞在某个柔软身体上。手冢跌倒在地，掌心的皮破了，不过他此刻无暇在意那点疼痛，因为眼前漂亮的青年男人蹲了下来——他第一次知道，人可以长得那么好看。  
青年男人有着只消看就知道很柔软的栗色头发，和一双蓝盈盈的眼，眯起来笑得和煦动人。印象里最漂亮的那些画报女郎立刻黯然失色。手冢活了十二年，第一次知道人可以笑得那么好看。他坐在地上愣住了，连抱歉都忘了说。青年男人对他伸出手：“快起来吧。怎么跑得那么急？”  
手冢几乎不敢把蹭得灰扑扑的十指放进他的手心。他回过神，才知道向他求救：“先生，我是孤儿院里的孩子，今天刚刚被收养，但是那个收养我的人刚才把手放到了我的裙子底下……”  
男人马上收起了笑容，神情严肃地把他牵起来：“好，我知道了，跟我来。”  
那天男人顺利地把手冢带回了他住的小公寓，次日他们去办了杂七杂八的手续，手冢正式成为不二周助的养子。

不二碰到手冢的那年刚刚大学毕业，已经找了份稳定高收入的工作安顿下来，方便发展他五花八门的爱好。手冢出现没给他造成太大困扰，反正白天都是在外上学上班。相反，不二对于养小孩充满了诡异的激情——手冢后来理性分析，有如下几点原因。  
首先，不二喜欢小男孩，那天买衣服的时候听说自己不是女孩子，不二笑逐颜开抱住手冢转了一大圈。  
其次，不二充满爱心，不二愿意善待吃尽苦头的遗孤手冢。  
第三，不二也找到借口拒绝家长们逼婚，他都有孩子了不是吗？  
第四，手冢聪明懂事，入学以后飞快地冲到年级前列，加之不二跟朋友们替他洗了把脸以后交口称赞小伙子有前途，证明手冢还有长得好看这一巨大优势。  
综上所述，不二很喜欢这个新儿子。手冢当然也对父亲很满意，非常满意，满意过头的结果就是挤在小公寓仅有的床上，十二岁的手冢对着养父赤裸的光滑脊背勃起了。

那个失眠的夜晚以后他察觉到问题，然而跟不二待在一起实在太美好，他甘愿沉醉在夜晚缠绵的近距离接触里。他很清楚，这种想法卑劣下流，见不得人，他尽力不让自己表现出来。不二拯救了他，带他离开牢笼，给他创造了家的幸福感。如果他违背不二的意愿侵犯不二，那简直是恩将仇报，手冢光是在脑袋里构想这个念头就觉得愧疚，仿佛无形中玷污了他的养父。  
手冢跟不二挤了两年单人床，后者永远不会知道那是何等的煎熬。手冢每晚必须强迫自己背对不二。有时候不二跟他打闹，让他不要长那么快，都超过爸爸了怎么还在长，真是不孝顺长辈云云；有时不二在梦中突然抱住手冢，未眠人手冢只能绝望地听着他的黏答答的梦话，听他说国光、国光，别写作业了，来吃苹果吧，然后年轻气盛的国光小朋友失控地充血发涨。  
不过有些事情不是想躲开就可以躲开的。升高中的暑假里，某一天夜晚，不二声称帮助手冢那张泰山崩于前而不变色的脸蛋活动肌肉，恶质地躲在被子里挠他全身可能的敏感带。手冢不怕痒，但是没有哪个男人可以在渴望的对象做出近乎挑逗的举止时保持冷静。手冢眉头拧紧，闭上眼睛熄了灯。  
“父亲，”他说，“明天您还要上班。”  
不二没有尽兴，还想捉弄他：“被我看到笑脸很羞耻吗，国光？”  
那双冰凉细腻的手游走在他的腋下，手冢配合地抬起手臂，不知道如何辩解。不二掀开他的衣服，顺着养子紧实的背部肌肉抚摸，不时恰到好处地按揉，似乎没有意识到游戏的性质已然变味。手冢却敏锐地感觉到有什么在脱离轨道。低温的指尖。他体谅不二怕冷，夏天也容易着凉，时常睡不着替他盖被子。他望着遥不可及的养父，他们间隔仅仅几十厘米，却有一道鸿沟将他们永远隔开。  
“看来你的网球锻炼卓有成效。”不二夸赞道，“我都自卑了。”  
手冢接不上话，失神地想着不二的身体，贯穿无数个夜晚与梦境，月光停留在他的圆润的肩膀上，珍珠色的绸缎横陈于前。  
他的指尖。他安放在他的后腰，按摩时触感酥麻。手冢很想逃跑，也很想留下，不可避免地他想起那个把手伸进了他裙子里的男人。那时候性爱让手冢恶心，今天不一样，完全不一样……手冢渴望这件事发生。假如父亲再往下一点，摸摸他生龙活虎的、不逊色于成年男人的器官，他会怎么说？“国光，我更自卑了……”  
手冢听见不二规律的、轻微的呼吸声，也摸到自己雄伟的男性特征物。不二的手还搭在他腰间。手冢试探地抓住小东西，睁开眼看到不二平和的睡颜。他嘴角噙着笑意，仿佛睡着前调戏养子的游戏还没有结束。那一刻手冢痛苦万分地挣扎，却也仅限于那一刻，因为他下一秒便谨慎小心而又胆大包天地凑上去亲吻了养父的嘴唇。  
他不知道养父有过多少次亲吻，唯独可以确定这是他自己的第一次。不二的嘴唇太过柔软，吻的感觉太过甜美，十五岁少年手冢仿佛找到了伊甸园，久久不愿离去。纯情的吻掩盖了他左手狂乱的撸动是如何猥亵。接吻让他忘却肮脏低俗的欲望，他本来是那样单纯而炽烈地爱着不二，远超过所有可以具体描述的感情——激情、依赖和关怀，它们混合起来是一加一远大于二，手冢难以招架，终于在今夜把爱恋倾诉于这个怯怯的、羽毛般轻盈的吻。  
他只是爱上了他，而爱不该成为罪。  
真正成为罪孽的，是手冢出于难耐的好奇，以及所爱之人身体的致命吸引，伸出了空余的右手。他希望像不二抚摸他那样，赏玩养父的身体。他跟不二一起去健身房的时候，目光完全黏在不二身上。不二和养子有网球作为共同爱好，所以他们时常对打。手冢悉心捕捉不二跳跃腾空时隐约可见的马甲线，他身材白皙瘦削，却不乏惊人的爆发力。手冢必须承认不二技艺超群，而且与其说那是因为成年人的体格，或者是经验，不如说是因为不二是个不折不扣的天才。他必须专心对付他，见招拆招，才能压制这位天才。运动结束以后，他偶尔会兴奋，一度怀疑是因为对打时他盯着不二的身体太入迷。他真漂亮，各种意义上的。  
他击败不二，那种兴奋主观上甚过他作为队长捧起全国中学生网球大会的奖杯，因为荣誉每年都在更新，不二周助只有一个。他征服他，他曾经梦见把不二骑在身下，肆无忌惮地侵略，然后让养父喊他爸爸……那次醒过来以后手冢浑身是汗，却无可奈何地意识到尽管他厌恶对养父的意淫，他还是难以自持。那就像基因里镌刻的某种潜意识，想到性就想到不二，想到他夏天裸露汗湿的上身，想到他近在眼前的翘屁股，越是低俗下流越令人兴奋。糟糕透顶。手冢觉得这样的自己跟流口水的猿猴，跟院长和富商没有区别。为什么人会有欲望？  
糜乱的想象中手冢已经摸遍了养父的躯体，不二仅仅转过身去，睡得很沉。手冢开始更进一步地图谋不轨。他脱下不二的睡裤，亵玩那半勃的器物，自上而下地撩拨，又从后方握住囊袋给予刺激。他快慰地感受不二在他手中逐渐变得炙热坚硬，然后手冢加速让自己高潮。他得咬紧牙关才能防止自己吐出沉沦的叹息，下槽牙业已被压迫得酸胀。  
他拨开褶皱，探秘似的深入，蘸取肠液湿润股沟。山泉汩汩流淌，手冢沾到沉静而甘美的溪水品尝。不二含糊不清地呜咽，像是撒娇也像是情难自禁，手冢吓了一跳，但没有证据表明不二醒来。他找到纸巾，裹住他自己；他闭上眼睛栖息在不二肩头，体验迄今为止最毁灭他理智的快感冲击。从发尾到脚趾尖如同通电般肌肉痉挛，手冢把额头抵在不二颈窝里，粗重地喘息，带来狂喜的电流逃逸以后他仍然不知疲惫，直到将不二也送上巅峰才怀揣罪恶感坠入梦乡。

手冢第二天清晨醒来，回想昨夜完全可以定义为猥亵的出格举动，真切感受到精虫上脑有多可怕。他断定再这样下去难保不被可望不可即的不二逼疯。他申请了住校，每学期只有放假才回家。他在饭桌上说这件事的时候，不二张了张嘴，却提不出反对意见，一言不发挤空了半管芥末。手冢总觉得他在赌气。我是为了您好，父亲。他于心不忍地想道。  
他查阅过网络上的资料，研究过所谓心理断乳期，由此他认为自己要去交往同龄人来阻断对养父的依赖。只是在学校里行走，他不由自主地为他们贴标签——无聊，幼稚，不切实际，不求上进，总之挑三拣四，流于表面的社交足矣，手冢难以想象自己浪费时间去对付那些家伙。晚上他失眠，打手枪，一如既往地在脑海中寻找令他兴奋的画面，却还是回到那个夜晚，不二恬淡的微笑掩盖了情热四射，手冢吻他，他们渐入佳境。  
事实上，他跟养父关系只会随着年龄增长越来越疏远。放假以后手冢回到家，当夜自己率先提出要睡沙发，不二呆愣的神情跟之前他提出要住校重合了，然而这次他恢复得更快。  
“国光也长大了呢。”  
他笑吟吟的模样手冢见多了，因此快速观察到不二眉梢的角度不同以往。他在失落。  
“父亲，我没有嫌弃您。只是我觉得，我需要一点私人空间。”  
手冢逼近他，不二发现自己身高只及他肩膀，完全被笼罩在即将成年的养子的领域内。  
“好吧，等你上大学了，我们再换地方。毕竟我一个人住在这里就已经够孤单了。”  
手冢知道他真的很失落，不二垂头丧气，眼睑低垂，睫毛打出浓重的阴影。他没有犹豫，紧紧地抱住他，让火热的胸膛贴合，仿佛这样他们的心就不会渐行渐远。  
“对不起，没有多陪你。”他小声说。这种时候他抗拒再称呼不二为父亲。  
不二仰起脸，环住他的脖颈，手指插进他的发间揉乱他的头发。  
“你真的长大了……好久不见，我都快摸不到你的头发了。”  
手冢贪恋这个拥抱，他略微低头嗅闻不二的发尾和脖子，由于体格差显著，活像受了委屈的大型动物。他希望不二暂时忽略这个拥抱中亲昵的、暧昧的意味，它太复杂，好像不应该发生在父子之间。  
不二的确忽略了，而且做出加深那种手冢尽力去忽略的意味的事情。  
“为什么忽然想分开？”他说，“你有女朋友了吗？”  
不二甚至踮起脚把这句话吹进手冢耳朵里。某种冲动席卷手冢的全身，他险些马上把养父按在桌上控诉他，他不该这么做，他必须知道自己根本没可能找到什么狗屁的女朋友，他的儿子现在能不能对女人硬起来都是问题。但是悲哀抢先一步使他的理智落了地。手冢推开作乱而不自知的养父。  
“会有的，如果您期待的话。”  
他只是那样说道。他看到不二仰头对他笑，蓝色的眼睛里摇曳着光辉，仿佛真的在期待。手冢转过身，不想再继续他们的对话，也不想费心对付不二那些八卦问题。

当晚他躺在沙发上，梦见了浅蓝色的海，白色的纸船，不二捋顺他的头发一遍又一遍。半睡半醒之间他意识到这是在家里，于是往旁边挪动，企图沾染养父的体温，却结实地栽到了冰凉的地板上。  
他清醒过来，此前有那么两秒钟他想把脸埋进被子里大哭一场，虽然他也知道这简直蠢得不像话。他替自己泡了两条速溶咖啡，掏出书包里的作业，写了几道选择以后发起了呆。  
现在效率低下，非常低下。他就像任何一个失恋的小伙子那样，不由自主地回味他跟恋人兼养父四五年的相处时光。不二是个优秀的父亲。他言传身教的情商，手冢学得透彻，尽管目前手冢已经被安上了不解风情的帽子——那是因为他拒绝在无关人员身上浪费时间。不二更是改变了他人生的重要角色，一点不夸张，说是守护天使也不过分。如果不是不二施以援手，手冢如今恐怕是身心俱损，生不如死地过着玩物的日子。  
他会永远记得那个阳光明媚的下午。他奔跑着，脱离牢笼，进入幸福的美丽人间。不二牵起他的脏兮兮的手，仍然那么年轻，那么无懈可击地漂亮，笑起来眼睛弯成小月牙。  
就在此刻，手冢意识到，从一开始他就没有把不二当成父亲，因此也不存在所谓恋父癖和心理断乳，那无非是他害怕被不二拒绝，拿来自欺欺人的幌子而已。他对不二一见钟情。他从一开始就喜欢不二，早在父亲形象建立以前。或者说，父亲的形象从来没有建立过。在手冢的认知里，不二一直是那个他追逐的完美恋人。  
精神上的枷锁被解开，手冢松了口气，却越发没有头绪。他不知道不二怎么看待他，几率很大对方把自己当成朝夕相处的儿子，即将组建家庭，离开他的父亲。  
只有手冢一个人想通，甚至，自始至终，也许只有他一个人在试图跨越常规界限。  
他逃离了小的桎梏，却身陷一个更大的囹圄。

与其知道有希望，还不如不知道有希望，期待带来的落差感更小。那个假期结束以后，手冢越发地冷峻以至于阴郁。十五岁夜晚与不二的共同体验频繁入梦。学校里压力来自四面八方——社团、学生会、学习成绩、专业选择，他在狂热的周旋中发泄青春精力，永动机一般试图抽离体内病态的活跃，以为那样就可以忘却情爱诱惑，却日渐验证了“我越革命，就越想做爱”这句话的真实性。  
他不愿在日复一日枯燥的学习同时继续忍受这种煎熬。临近升学考试，他办了走读手续，每天乘地铁回家。起码拥有不二愈发无微不至的关怀，他会好受一些。  
夜晚十点的地铁里，手冢偶尔能碰到不二的一位多年好友，手冢总是不情不愿地叫他侑士叔叔。侑士，忍足侑士，是个风流浪荡的家伙，小时候给手冢灌输两性知识最热忱的就是他。因此听他说不二打算结婚的时候，手冢认为可信度不高。  
“你别看不二那副遗世独立的模样，他毕竟也是个壮年男人，有欲望很正常吧？这么多年单身主义，原本养了个孩子调剂生活，但是孩子也即将远走高飞了——当然，我知道这是自然规律。”  
忍足说着，搭住旁边大小伙子的肩膀，  
“他是很害怕孤独的人，无论身体还是精神。你跟他住在一个屋檐下，肯定只会比我更了解他。”  
“那他找到对象了吗？”  
“不二说，无可奉告。”  
忍足摆出惯常的扑克脸，手冢知道意思是没有套话的余地。然而光是不二要结婚的消息就足够让手冢彻夜难眠，毋宁说再透露一丝一毫的细节。  
他不记得那天夜里如何控制住自己跟往常那样与养父寒暄，只记得躺在滚烫的皮沙发上，他绝望得近乎疯狂。他暗恋他六年，他们拥抱，手冢偷过一个吻，他们彼此全身上下每寸肌肤都相知相识。如果把这样的不二拱手让人，祝福他组建美满家庭，甚至眼睁睁看着他拥有亲生的儿女……手冢不敢再想。  
周末他跟不二出去打球，平常全力以赴的手冢也开始学着不二走神。更衣室门口有个男人和不二搭讪，角落里的女人一直盯着不二，不二回答了那个男人。他在说什么？手冢走了过去。  
不二心情很好：“……确实如此。介绍一下，这是我儿子，手冢国光。”  
对方将信将疑地跟满脸写着敌意的手冢握手，然后转而询问不二：“考虑一下？”  
“好啊。”不二笑得明朗。手冢立刻脑内构建出他们之前的聊天内容——你单身吗？确实如此。考虑一下？好啊。  
手冢整个下午闷闷不乐。尤其归途中驾驶座上心情好过头的不二，像是验证了他的猜测。他们下车前，不二反身从后座拿过一个礼物盒递给手冢。  
“生日快乐。”不二说，“今天你十八岁了，别告诉我你忘记自己过生日。”  
“我的确忘记了——谢谢爸爸。”  
手冢接过来拆开，是卡拉扬的贝多芬交响曲，DG120特别版，手冢观望很久的唱片。他的手指停留在唱片封面，失语了一瞬间，不二借机调侃他：  
“是不是特别想报答我？”  
手冢抬起头，  
“你知道，一直以来，不管你想要什么，我都愿意去做。”  
“可是你长大了，国光。我不能永远绑着你。”不二打开车门。他们并排走在地下车库。不二的声音空灵地回荡，“我一度以为自己可以单身下去。直到你住校以后，我才发现自己有多么依赖你的存在。”  
“我会永远陪你的。”手冢尝试揽过不二的肩膀，就像不二曾经揽他那样。不二并未反抗，反而靠得更近方便手冢动作。  
“有个懂事的孩子真好。”他笑得欣慰，“不过你没必要负责，做你想做的事情就够了。你的未来很广阔。”  
“这不是负责，”手冢纠正道，“是‘我愿意’。”  
不二在手冢的臂弯里扬起粉扑扑的脸蛋，  
“我需要的有些事情，不是你愿意做的。听得懂吗？貌似你也到这个年纪了。”  
手冢不知道如何作答，这是一个进退两难的问题。不二也没有再为难他，打着哈哈说真是纯洁的男孩，然后扯开了话题。

不二那句堪比性暗示的话里，手冢读出各种意味——我不愿意，或者我愿意，或者仅仅想逗弄养子，含糊其辞正是不二的拿手好戏。  
为此，手冢连续一个月睡眠失常，不是失眠就是做噩梦。他不再梦见睡着的不二，他梦见不二和形形色色的人在那张他眷恋的单人床上交合。唯独不是手冢。他无法动弹，孤单凄凉地透过门缝看着不二被蹂躏，施暴者的疯狂却感染他。他在梦中手淫，渴望那个人是自己。他愿意，他当然愿意。终于某个凌晨，挣脱梦魇的手冢忍无可忍，开始筹划属于自己的强取豪夺。无论如何他要抢在任何人以前得到养父。  
他甚至已经为事后的言辞做好准备——他要利用不二的恻隐之心，他要陈述自己痛苦的灼人的绝望的爱，他要录下影像，必要时以此威胁他——太卑劣太恶毒了，手冢想。可是除了这种办法他别无选择。难道要卑微地告白，然后被排斥、被提防，最终形同陌路吗？此时反而是那种堪称病态的做法成功几率高。是的，他就是那么自私又狂妄，他容不得有人干扰他跟不二的生活。如果条件允许，他甚至要把不二锁起来，该死的……

手冢关上家门，把仿真枪塞回双肩包。不二已经踉跄着趴跪在沙发上。他知道只有顺从才能保住性命。手冢感到苦涩从收缩的胃部蔓延到舌根。他拿出摄影机安放在旁边。调整视野的时候，他从镜头里看到不二塌下腰身，浑圆的臀部供呈在侵入者的眼前。这种隐忍的顺服比起反抗来得更加折磨——他愿意平和地献身给一个来历不明的罪犯，而不是爱他、渴望他胜过所有既得物的养子。  
悲哀不言自明，强迫他造成的绝顶性欲也是。手冢脱光衣服，释放那头从休憩转瞬变为暴怒的野兽。不二捕捉到它的气息，自发地献吻并爱抚。手冢想，他喜欢看不二弹钢琴，或许正如弗洛伊德所说，实质是期待他的手淫。纤细的、修长的指头与肮脏罪恶的物什相处融洽。手冢又回到十五岁的夜晚，下槽牙酸疼的夜晚，他极力忍耐防止自己缴械。不二一无所知，仍然神态天真地挑逗他。头部被含住的时刻手冢意识到情况不妙，他慌张地后退，不二却无畏于全盘接受。喉头滑腻的小舌畏缩回避，手冢头皮发麻，捱不过血脉偾张的情形，顷刻泄出了今天第一发。  
他害臊地蹲下来跟不二接吻，确保养父不会把他的身份证明含在嘴里。但是吻的意义远比这复杂。手冢一碰到那片温柔乡便知道自己除去沦陷无路可逃。他趴卧在不二身上，不二环抱他的动作令人怀念。在接吻一事上不二也承接了引导者的角色。他悄声提醒手冢错位，张开嘴，然后残留有手冢自己味道的唇舌诱惑他。手冢无暇慨叹红润水灵的被造物如何性感美丽，只是沉默而激动地掠夺，掠夺，自我催眠这些都属于他。  
他路过锐利的峭石，路过活跃的泉源，路过穹顶，不二在呜咽，双臂收得更紧，仿佛得到倚靠般贴近他的胸膛。时至今日心脏依然火热，爱情依然明艳动人，手冢奢望心与心接近到极致的此刻，他的爱慕会通过某个频率的跃动传达给不二。他又想，打着爱的旗号伤害他，自私者没有资格谈论爱情。他只是欲望的奴隶。  
在这个吻里他尝到爱欲也尝到自责。手冢心绪繁杂地脱身替自己戴套。光是即将进入不二身体这一认识就足以使他再次高潮。他解开皮鞋的系带，脱下鞋袜，他亲吻形状精致的纤小足部从脚跟到脚尖，心情恍若信徒朝圣。不二怕痒，所以手冢必须捉住灵活的脚踝。他听见头顶传来呜咽，抬起头察看才知道是不二咬着自己的手臂，避免羞耻的笑声被手冢听见。手冢爱怜得心脏紧缩，重复了方才那个缠绵缱绻的吻。这次他熟练许多，不二甚至夸奖他进步飞速，语气跟夸奖他的养子如出一辙。  
手冢尽力遗忘不适时的赞美，脱下不二的长裤，隔着最后的遮蔽物他知道不二也在渴望，所以他剥离那层伪装，尝试告诉自己这是不二周助对手冢国光起的反应——晶亮的前端挣脱了捆绑，虽然雄赳赳气昂昂，但是秀气得惹人疼爱。手冢用鼻尖顶按它，不二抖了一下，随即哀哀地呻吟，像是控诉他戏弄自己。手冢的施暴欲望跟下体一样涨起，他手法残酷地拆开不二上衣，连带其他前戏都显得草草了事，不二恐慌似的轻颤。手冢用吻稍加安慰，两人气息交融，暧昧得颇像是两厢情愿的做爱。不二忽然说：  
“就这样，不要分开，好吗？”  
手冢着实吓了一跳。他几乎要以为自己被聪明伶俐的养父识破，但是不二凑上来不甚精确地吻他，手冢转而认为是不二想得到更多的亲昵，减少强迫爱的痛苦。他撇弃理智放纵自己夺回主动权，不二的脊背在他怀里松软下来。手冢知道是时候上阵了。

他们换掉第二个套，手冢意犹未尽，不二已经喊得嗓子嘶哑，只剩躺在狼藉的沙发上发抖的力气。手冢去洗手间清理残局，回来以后关闭摄影机，带走所有不该出现在这里的东西。等到他打算给不二喂药时，养父早就沉沉睡去。手冢摘下他的眼罩和手铐，肆无忌惮地流连，从不二湿润的睫毛到光滑的下巴，他爱交媾后催发柔情蜜意的温存胜过交合本身。  
结束作案以后，他离开家，在一家人少的咖啡店找个角落坐下，点了超大杯双份美式，电脑插存储卡看视频回放。得亏他平常习惯了不动声色，面对任何画面他才能保持冷静，或者小口抿咖啡掩饰表情波动。手冢估计，看完一遍再写两套试卷，就到了平常回家的时候。假如不二查监控，可以立刻发现是自己的养子胡作非为，不二心软，势必舍不得报警，手冢便可以拿出之前准备的说辞压迫他。他有信心掌握不二的心理。  
手冢边思考可能发生的情况，边通过第三人称观看他犯下的恶。客观审视两人的感觉就像又一剂催情药，所以手冢跳过中间的活塞运动，直接看临近结尾的部分。  
他看到自己托着不二的腰俯冲，不二发出喑哑的泣音，被困住的双手好像在寻找支点，手冢压下身体，于是不二咬着他的嘴唇交出最后一点体液。手冢停住动作，擦拭不二的腹部，用吻安慰他过劳的养父。不二主动地深呼吸迎合手冢进出，手冢便不再客气，借助不二节律性的收缩得以释放。到这里手冢打算关闭播放器，耳机里却准确地传出他的名字。  
“国光。”不二说着，支起上身试图寻找他的养子，“国光？你在哪里？”  
而那时手冢正在洗手间。不二得不到回应，似乎觉得手冢已经逃离了现场，筋疲力尽地倒回了那张满是腥味的沙发。  
此刻手冢能做的唯一一件事情，就是赶快回家。

手冢跟养父不二相处六年，第一次感觉自己像做错事等待惩罚的孩子。  
他敲门。不二打开了门。未等不二有任何表示他就大力地把不二搂进怀里。手冢嗫嚅道：  
“抱歉，不二，请不要讨厌我。”  
不二抬起手，困难地揉乱手冢的头发。手冢知道，他果然不会。  
“早就跟你说过，碰到问题要跟爸爸沟通。”不二的呼吸喷在手冢，手冢不发一语地舔吻不二残留着方才纵情余韵的粉色耳廓。不二舒服得叹息，“先进来吃晚饭吧。”  
手冢抱起不二，后者惊呼一声，在手冢反手关门的同时他们齐心协力把它拆分为破碎的鼻息。回想不二的接吻指导与隐晦的情话，迟到的真实欢悦满盈全身的每个细胞，几乎令手冢无处安放。他终于可以张扬地宣誓所有权，这是孩子气的胜利，但也是原始占有欲的胜利——何乐而不为？既然不二接纳了他，那么，让大人的规则下地狱吧，手冢永远是不二的年青人，永远朝气蓬勃，永远横冲直撞，永远笨拙而赤诚地爱。  
他们躺在案发的沙发上。不二跪在手冢腿间，拨弄手冢桀骜不服帖的刘海。  
“听我说。”他用那种讲童话的娓娓道来的语气陈述道，“挑礼物的时候我翻了你的购物记录。不过说实话，我当时以为安眠药是你自己吃的，手铐和眼罩是你跟女朋友玩情趣。而且，我们睡在一起那么久，你一靠近我就闻出是你。”  
“我……抱歉，但是我真的……”  
“不要再自责了。”不二哄孩子的技术与日俱增。他亲亲这个大男孩的额头，鼻头摩擦细小的茸毛，“这些事情我也有责任。球馆里搭讪我的是我的同事，侑士跟你说结婚是我指派的。好几次我把机会给你，却没想到压迫你会导致这种结果。  
“三年前的那个夜晚我醒着。我其实很惊喜，察觉到我对一个孩子的感情变味以后我也挣扎了很久，但是你那样做了，我知道我并不孤单……跨越道德界限对我来说不是什么难事，何况我们没有血缘关系。  
“然而过了几天，你告诉我你要去住校。我猜是因为你觉得这样不好，太背德，太羞愧。我差点就挽留你了。但是我又不敢那么做，你还小，你历经人事会懂得自己究竟喜欢谁。我虽然这么告诉自己，却难以自制地害怕你忘掉我，害怕哪天你回到家里，带着你的恋人，你自豪地说，爸爸我恋爱了——到时我不得不祝福你，祝福你跟那个把你从我身边夺走的人，还要保护你们幸福下去。这就是爸爸的职责。孩子可以胡闹，父亲不可以。”  
手冢对他的意有所指报以爱怜的吻：“但是从现在起，我们是恋人关系，你有资格做任何事情。起码我愿意接纳你的所有。”  
“我一直在等你长大。等你追上来。”  
“现在我在这里了。”


End file.
